Their forever
by Ich liebe dich nichts
Summary: Threesome, Mpreg, very graphic. Harry helps deliver his lovers child after the war. Watch as a new Potter comes into the world. One shot


**Hi everyone I'm Ich liebe dich nichts which is a personally joke between me and my German class friends. It means I love you not. But we say it like I love you...not! A joke I guess that you would have to be there for. Ok this is my first story and I've read a lot of stories and a lot of Mpregs so I wrote one on my own. This is a one shot with maybe a sequal.**

**Thanks a lot for reading this it's going to be graphic.**

**I own no HP people**

The man on the bed was crying his pain could not be expressed, well other than his screams. He yelled at his lovers for doing this to him, that he hated them—though he didn't—for them not being on the bed in pain. He had tried to cause pain with spells and kicks and bites but each time a contraction hit before anything could happen.

The lover on the bed was no other than Severus Snape. Well now Severus Potter. They had all taken Harry's last name. Harry was a healer. After Voldemort died at the hands of Harry, Harry knew that being an Auror wasn't going to happen. He didn't want to leave his lovers and didn't want to deal with what he had for the first 17 years of his life.

The Potions master did not want to be in a hospital while giving birth and didn't want anyone touching him…down there, so it came in handy that their husband was a healer.

And the other lover who stood next to his loves' side? No other than Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair at the moment was curly and in front of his eyes.

Harry stood up from between his lovers legs and made his way to the head of the bed. Severus had been in labor a long time. A very long time but he wasn't dilated enough to give birth just yet. So Harry grabbed Severus sweaty hands and pulled him gently up. Balancing the older man on his strong chest he started to guide the pregnant man.

"Potter what the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" The sweaty man yelled.

"You aren't dilated enough Sev, it's either that or lie in that bed for even longer." Harry whispered to his distraught husband. Walking slightly was now to help lower the baby. Draco took Severus' other side and the three some slowly walked around their large house. Severus grabbed Harry tight as a contraction rocked his body. Turning the pregnant man into him he grabbed his neck and lowered it towards Harry's own chest. Holding his head there and then placing his other hand on Sev's back and rocked him back and forth.

Draco watched before walking over and rubbing Severus' back in slow motions. Severus moans in pain into Harry's chest.

"I want to rip off your ball sack Potty." His lover growled in pain. It was suddenly like a light bulb went off in Harry's head. He knew something that might help the hurting man.

"Accio ball!" Harry yelled as the large ball came bouncing in. Guiding Severus over he instructed Draco behind the ball and then helped Severus down so that his back was arched. Severus rolled on the ball; it helped take some of the pressure off of his back. Draco lifted his fingers up and brushed them through the elder man's hair.

Harry gently spread Sev's legs and looked at the birth canal that was forming. Silently doing a cleansing charm Harry made sure everything in Severus was ok.

Severus tensed as a contraction came. "I need to turn over!" He yelled. Harry quickly got Severus in a kneeling position leaning on the ball with Draco by his head.

Severus let his head fall back in a scream. His head dug into his chest as he pushed with all his might.

"Stop! You can't push! You need to get to ten centimeters! You're only 8!" Harry yelled afraid that his husband would push and tare.

"Don't care! Get this baby out of me!" Severus yelled back.

"Draco get him to calm down." Draco nodded and bent his head and kissed Severus' sweaty head. Harry prodded Sev's stomach and Severus pushed the ball away screaming to be put back on the bed.

Harry quickly picked the man up and rushed him to the bed Draco next to him as Severus was clutching his hand in a death grip.

"Ok you can push! Push as hard as you can!" Harry yelled as the head was seen. "I see the head! Give me your hands Sev!" Guiding his hands down he placed them inside his opening. "Feel that hair Sevvy? That's our baby." Harry could now see that Severus' cervix was not large enough. Sticking his finger in he started to manual stretch it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Severus yelled in pure pain. But soon he was pushing and Harry was pushing the baby out.

"Give me your hands again both of you!" Putting each of their hands around the baby Harry, Severus and Draco all delivered their son.

"What are you naming him Sevvy?" Draco asked the new mother. Smiling down at the little boy.

"Benjamin Albus Potter." Severus said looking up at his blonde lover.

"Ben." Harry said for Severus' other side. "I'm your Papa and I will love you every day for the rest of your life." Severus knowingly hands over their son. Harry cradled his son and rocked the baby back and forth. The baby was little, he had Harry unruly hair but it was blonde like Draco's. His mouth, set in a tiny line was all Severus. And as Harry talked to baby Ben he opened his eyes to see that his unruly hair wasn't the only thing inherited from Harry.

With male pregnancies the babies' eyes are known for staying at the original color. And this baby, baby Ben had bright green eyes.

"You'll break many hearts Benny boy. But no matter who's you break I'll always be here for you."

As Harry watched Draco and Severus sleep he reminisced of what had gone on in the last year.

It had been early in the year around February when Draco came to them and opened the book and pointed. There gave a spell that could make a baby have more than two parents.

They had talked about getting pregnant. It wasn't unknown for men to get pregnant, well wizards. Something about the magic brought by love.

And so for a few months the Potter family thought to who would carry this heir to three fortunes.

Harry said that he could not do it now. Maybe if they had more or waited then he could. But he was at the top of his medical career and could handle being pregnant around all that.

Draco who was an Auror said there was no way in hell he was being pregnant. And later both Harry and Severus confound to each other that they couldn't handle a pregnant Draco.

So that left Severus, who after much think decided that they wouldn't wait for Harry to carry their first child, he would.

"You carry the rest." Sev said to Harry a couple months later. Harry just smiled at Severus. And leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Already done!"

**Please review I hoped you liked my story**


End file.
